UN SAN VALENTIN DE LOCOS
by creppylover
Summary: Kin ah inventado una poción de amor,el problema,es que en un accidente la pócima cayo sobre ellos,Corey esta enamorado de Carrie,Kon cumple los caprichos de Trina,Kin y Laney se dicen cursiladas,ahora,la vida amorosa de ellos depende de los NewMans,¿encontraran la cura?,¿o sus ami-enemigos se quedaran en los ojos de su amor falso para siempre?,descubran l aquí en este fic,eso rimo


**OLIISSSS,lamento desaparecer por casi quien sabe cuantos meses,pero estoy devuelta y feliz viernes 14,oh como los mugres enamorados dicen,san valentin (ya se que es 24,pero aun es Febrero XD),si son unos odiadores del 14 de feb (como yo) les regalo EL FIERRO GOLPEADOR DE PAREJAS FELICES A SOLO 9.99 (obvio que no se lo robe a German,jajajaja,que se creen? *aparto a German que estaba atado en una silla*)en fin,GrojBand no me pertenece mas que mis OC,aqui no van a aparecer...o si ¬w¬...nah,no van a aparecer,solo una,bueno,basta de platica y mas lecturas,aquí esta UN SAN VALENTIN DE LOCOS.**

* * *

Se ve a Kin experimentando con unas pociones mientras sus amigos lo veían.

-¿qué haces?-

Pregunta Corey

-una poción-

Responde el

-¿para qué?-

Pregunta Kon

-para algo-

-¿y qué es?-

Pregunta Laney

-sólo déjenme trabajar,¿quieren?-

Dice Kin ya algo molesto

-esta bien-

Dicen los tres volviendo a hacer lo que hacían.

Laney leía su revista,Corey afinaba su guitarra y Kon comía unas papas.

-¡listo!-

Dice Kin levantando un vaso con líquido rosa.

-¿que es eso?-

Pregunta Corey

-es la única y primera poción de amor-

-de echo Kin,algunos ya han inventado la poción de amor-

Dice Laney

-si,pero este es la única poción de amor que es de color rosa-

-todas las pociones son rosas-

-esta es más rosa,¿quien quiere probarlo?-

-¿crees que queremos probar una posición de amor Kin?,¿crees que queremos eso?-

Pregunta Laney sarcástica.

-bueno,no,pero necesito un conejillo de indias-

-¿Trina?-

Pregunta Corey

-¿crees que Trina quiere probar una posición de amor Corey?,¿crees que eso quiere ella?-

Pregunta Kin sarcástico

-no,pero podemos hacer que Trina le de la posición al apuesto Nick Mallory y ver que ocurre-

Dice Corey explicándole a su amigo 4 ojos.

-¿no podemos darle la pócima a el y ya?-

Pregunta Laney

-será más divertido si lo hacemos así-dice Corey cruzandose de brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios.-¿quien quiere dárselo a Trina para que se lo de a Nick Mallory?-

Hubo un gran silencio en la habitaciones hasta que Laney se resigna y suspira.

-bien,yo se la daré-

Laney le arrebata la posición a Kin y esta sube las escaleras.

-ten cuidado,Trina dejo una banana tirada y mamá trapeo las escaleras-

-espera,¿qué?-

Laney pisa la banana y cae por las escaleras haciendo que la posición la cubriera.

-¡ugh!,¿¡quien rayos deja una banana y moja las escaleras!?-

Dice limpiándose la posición cayéndole un poco a Corey,Kin y Kon.

-ósea,¿qué es ese ruido y así?,¿¡qué es todo ese escándalo!?-

Pregunta Trina bajando las escaleras.

-perdón hermana,Laney se resbalo por las escaleras con la banana que casualmente dejaste hace apenas 25 minutos-

-¿y se supone que tenía que recogerla?-

-pues…si-

-pues no me importa,iré a casa de Mina,esta enferma y ella no puede venir aquí a cumplir mis caprichos,y necesito que vayas conmigo para que la cuides-

Dice Trina tomando a su hermano del brazo

-¿y porqué tu no la cuidas?-

-¿crees que quiero cuidar a Mina Corey?,¿crees que eso es lo que quiero?-

-¿porqué usan todos esa frase?,¿y porque yo?-

-no hables y entra al auto-

Trina arroja a Corey dentro del auto,cierra la puerta y ella se mete al carro y conduce saliendo del garaje.

-estoy tan enamorado de ella-

Dice Kon mientras veía el carro alejarse.

-¿¡qué!?-

Gritan al unísono Kin y Laney.

-¿estas bien hermano?,¿te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo?-

-la amo tanto como a mi colección de patatas-

-¡Gasp!,¡esta peor de lo que…cre…i-

Kin no puede terminar bien la frase al voltear a Laney ya que se quedo embobado al verla.

-¿qué?-

-¿te han dicho que eres la flor más hermosa del planeta?-

-¿eh?-

Laney arquea una ceja pero luego sus ojos se vuelven de color rosa y luego a su color normal y mira tiernamente a Kin.

-¿y a ti te han dicho que eres el ser más guapo que hay en el planeta?-

-okey,talves yo este fuera de transe con el enamoramiento de Trina,pero,¿Kin guapo?,estas loca,jajajaja-

-¡cállate Kon!,el es perfecto-

Laney abraza a Kin y el también.

-me dan asco,oh oh,¡Trina,la necesito ahora!-

Kon sale disparado del garaje dejando a los 2 "enamorados" solos.

-¿quieres un batido de chocolate mi lindo oso de felpa?-

-claro que si mi corazónsito-

Ambos salen del garaje tomados de la mano.

**(TRANSICIÓN ROMÁNTICA)**

Se ve a Trina entrando a la habitación de Mina,ella estaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y un termómetro.

-Trina,viniste-

-si sí,traje a mi hermano para que te pueda ayudar mientras yo le mando que hacer-

-oh…eso es…muy amable de tu parte Trina-

-no hay por dónde-

-B,no había sopa de Fideo,pero te cocine un poco de sopa de pollo con zanahoria-

Dice Carrie entrando a la habitación mientras cargaba un plato lleno de sopa pero luego se detiene al ver a su enemigo y a su mortal enemiga.

Corey voltea y luego sus ojos se vuelven de un color rosa y luego vuelven a estar normales y pone cara de bobo enamorado.

-¿qué hacen ellos aquí?-

-Trina me vino a cuidar…por así decirlo-

-esta bien,aquí esta tu sopa B.-

Carrie le da la sopa a Mina,ella se sienta un poco en la cama y la toma.

-gracias Carrie-

-no hay por dónde hermana,bien,iré al doctor por tus medicinas-

Carrie toma su bolso que estaba colgado.

-¿te acompaño?-

Pregunta Corey.

-¿cuál es la palabra que busco?-se pregunta a si misma Carrie mientras miraba al techo-,a si,¡NO!-

-¿porqué no?-

-porqué…no se,pero no quiero que vallas-

-por favor-

-no-

-por favor-

-no-

-por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor-

-¡ya!,esta bien,irás-

-¡siiiiiiii!-

-pero mantenga alegado de mi lo más legos posible-

Ambos salen de la habitación dejando a Trina y a Mina sola,Trina estaba sentada en una silla mientras leía una revista.

-oye Trina podrías…-

Antes de que Mina completara la frase Trina la interrumpe.

-no-

**(¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?)**

Kin y Laney estaban tomando una malteada de chocolate gigante mientras estaban sentados en la misma mesa donde estaban Corey y Laney en el episodio **"All We Need Is Cake".**

-tomar una malteada de chocolate es muy tierno-

Dice Laney

-no más tierno que tu,mi corazoncito de chocolate-

-no digas tonterías Osito hermoso tu eres el más tierno-

-no es cierto conejito,tu lo eres-

Ellos dos se dieron un beso con la nariz mientras otras personas los veían asqueados,era demasiado amor.

(DEMASIADO EMPALAGOSOS)

Carrie estaba en la farmacia buscando las medicinas para su hermana mientras Corey sólo la estaba viendo,ella percato eso y se volteó cruzada de brazos.

-deja de estarme mirando,es incómodo-

-no puedo evitarlo-

-pues trata-

Carrie se voltea de nuevo a buscar esa medicina que le faltaba hasta que Corey se pone al lado de ella.

-es que tu…eres muy hermosa-

Carrie se sorprende y mira hacia Corey.

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?-

-si,tu piel es tan blanca como la nieve,tu cabello y ojos azules se reflejan a la luz de la luna-

-pero si es de día-

-es una frase retórica-

-si,ok,hay que llevarle esto a Mina-

Carrie toma la medicina y se aleja de el extrañamente.

**(¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?)**

Se ve a Trina leyendo una revista mientras Mina cambiaba su bolsa con hielos por otra nueva,en ese instante,Kon entra asotando la puerta asustando a las 2 chicas.

-¡Trina!-

Grita Kon

-¿qué?,oh,eres tu,¿puedes cuidar a Mina por mi,gracias-

-si hago eso,¿saldrías conmigo?-

-si,como sea-

Dice ella prestando la mínima atención al gordiflón,ella estaba tan inmensa en su revista que no se dio cuenta de lo que le habían preguntado.

-¡suuuuper!-

Kon va hacia Mina y le acomoda las almohadas,le toma la temperatura,le cambia la toalla,le da sopa de pollo y la a cobija.

-gracias Kon-

Agradece Mina

-no hay por dónde-Kon mira hacia Mina con corazones alrededor-¿algo más que pueda hacer por ti hermosuras de hermosuras?-

-bien primero…-Trina,antes de completar la frase comienza a hacer cara de asco-iu,date un baño…haber…¿cómo lo digo con gentileza?,hueles a excremento de perro cubierto en moho que ah sido desechado en la basura por 5 años.-

-haré lo que me órdenes mi princesa-

-¿enserió?,¿lo que sea?-

Pregunta Tina con una mirada diabólica.

-si,lo que sea-

-perfecto,totalmente,perfecto-

-¡Riffin,ya déjame!-

Se oye el grito de Carrie por toda la casa,ella entra a la habitación con Corey,pero Corey tomaba a Carrie del pie.

-B,perdón por tardar tanto,este mono de aquí no me dejaba en paz-

Dice Carrie referiendose a Corey.

-no importa Carrie,así esta bien-

-¡SIRVIENTE!-

Grita Trina y Kon se pone al lado de ella rápidamente.

-¿si hermosa Joya?-

-dale la medicina a Mina-

-con gusto-

Kon arrebata la medicina de las manos de Carrie y le empieza a dar la medicina a Mina.

-¿qué esta haciendo?-

Pregunta Carrie a Trina

-me esta ayudando a cuidar a Mina-

-pensé que Riffin iba a ayudarte-

Corey abre los ojos de par en par y luego un foco aparece en su costado.

-oye,si Kon quiere satisfacer los carpinchos de mi hermana,déjalo que lo haga,al fin de cuentas,tengo tiempo para pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo-

-¿q-que?-

Carrie se sonroja un poco al ver a Corey muy cerca de el,pero luego ella lo empuja.

-si claro,iré a caminar un rato hermana,no tardo-

Avisa Carrie a Mina.

-mmp-

Mina asiente aún con Kon dándole la medicina.

**(EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN)**

Laney y Kin estaban caminando por el parque tomados de las manos mientras corazones se esparcían detrás de ellos.

-¿qué quieres hacer ahora mi osito de felpa?-

Pregunta Laney deteniéndose mientras miraba fijamente a Kin.

-¿tu qué quieres hacer mi corazoncito de chocolate?-

-¿podemos tener un picnic súper romántico a la luz del atardecer?-

-pero mi corazoncito,apenas son las 11 de la mañana-

-no importa-

Ambos se alejan de ahí mano con mano

* * *

Laney y Kin estaban teniendo un picnic mientras cada quien se decía unas cuantas cursilerías,pero ellos,por estar tan metidos en los ojos del otro,no se dieron cuenta que Lenny,Kim y Connie,los estaban espiando.

-¿¡qué es esto!?,¿¡porqué mi hermana esta saliendo con ese…nerd!?-

Pregunta Lenny demasiado enojado. (N/A:si,en este Fic pondré a Lenny como hermano de Laney,no se enojen,porfavor)

Kim y Connie veían la escena atónitas,bueno sólo Kim,Connie sacaba la lengua con repugnancia.

-¡no puedo soportarlo,es demasiado amor!-

-esto no puede ser,mi lindo Kinni no me engañaría,¿o si?-

Pregunta Kim algo triste.

(N/A:si,digamos que Kim y Kin son novios en este Fic también XD.)

-¡esto no es real!,¡mi hermana y ese,deben de estar hipnotizados,eso debe de ser!-

Dice Lenny más molesto que nunca.

-wow,y creía que yo era la temperamental-

Dice Kim.

-¡hay que hallar que fue lo que provoco esto!-

-¡Riffin!,¡déjame en paz!-

El grito de Carrie se oye también por todo el parque,Corey estaba siguiendo a Carrie y ella ya estaba harta,Lenny,Kim y Connie se esconde atrás de un arbusto y espían lo que pasa.

-no puedo evitarlo,me gustas mucho-

Carrie se detiene a medio camino y voltea hacia Corey con los ojos de par en par y toda sonrojada.

-¿q-q-que dijiste?-

-me gustas-

-¿e-enserió,no mientes,no mientes de verdad?-

Pregunta ella sorprendida e incrédula,la mayoría de los chicos que le decían eso,sólo lo decían de broma,o sólo era parte de una apuesta,pero ahora,su mortal enemigo le dice que le gusta ella,¡que le gusta!.

-¿alguna vez eh mentido en mi vida?-

Carrie abre todavía más los ojos,y aunque odie admitirlo,era verdad,el chico no podía mentir,el nunca ah dicho ni una sola mentira.

-b-bueno yo…no se que decir-

-sólo di si o no a esta pregunta…¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Carrie sólo se le quedaba mirando,no sabía que decir,era su mortal enemigo,pero es un chico,un chico que talves si la ame de verdad,no como los otros.

-s…

-¡NO!-

El grito de Lenny interrumpe a Carrie,el sale disparado del arbusto hacia ellos dos,y Lenny se pone de rodillas enfrente de Carrie con las manos unidas.

-por favor,por favor,por favor,por favor,por favor,por favor,por favor,por favor,por favor,no salgas con el Carrie-

-¿Lenny,que haces aquí?-

-tratando de evitar que tu salgas con este-apunta a Corey-por favor no le digas que si Care, por favor,por favor,por favoooor-

-¿porqué no?-

-¿porqué?,¿¡porqué!?-

Lenny se levanta del pasto y mira fijamente a Carrie con ojos asesinos haciendo que ella se asustara.

-¡porqué desde años eh estado enamorado de ti!,¡es por eso!-

Dice Lenny agitando los brazos como loco.

-si Carrie hazle caso-

Dice Kim saliendo del arbusto.

-Piénsalo,¿crees que Corey,tu mortal enemigo desde jardín de infancia,te pediría ser su novia?-

Dice Connie mirándola fijamente .

-ehh,ahora que lo dicen así,no,¿pero qué lo incitaría a actuar así-

-¡Kin!-

Grita Kim cayéndose adelante del arbusto.

-¿Kin?-Pregunta Carrie-¿el que?-

-el me había contado que estaba haciendo una posición de amor,¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?,por eso el,Laney y Corey actúan así-

-ni hablar de Kon,el estaba súper hipnotizado por medio de Trina,cumplía todos sus caprichos-

Dice Carrie recordando.

-hay que encontrar la cura-

Grita Lenny levantando el puño en el cielo.

**(EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN)**

Los NewMans,estaban dentro del garaje de GrojBand,mientras Kim buscaba por todas partes esa poción.

-¿en dónde estará?-

-busca arriba-

Le dice su hermana.

-buena idea-

Kim sube las escaleras pero luego se resbala con una cáscara de banana y cae en frente de la posición.

-¿quien deja una cáscara de banana en la escalera mientras la escalera esta mojada?-pregunta Kim pero luego ve la poción,ella se levanta y la toma-¡aja!,¡la encontré!

Kim empieza a leer la envoltura y se sorprende.

-¡Gasp!,esto no es una poción de amor,es…veneno de amor-

Kim les enseña la envoltura donde estaba el dibujo de una calavera asustando a sus compañeros.

-¿¡ahora que hacemos!?,¡esto es el fin!,¡Corey no me dejara en paz nunca!,¡Laney y Kin seguirán diciendose cursilerías y Kon seguirá las órdenes de Trina!,¡este es la ruina!-

Grita histéricamente Carrie mientras sacudía los brazos como una loca.

-esperen,hay una cura-

Interrumpe Kim y Carrie la mira cruzada de brazos.

-¿porqué no dijiste eso antes?,¿no viste como me puse?-

-si almenos me dejarás completar la frase-

-ya ya,¿cuál es la cura?-

Pregunta Lenny.

-para que el amor falso se valla el amor verdadero hay que juntar-

-eso no rimo,pero nos sirve-

Dice Connie.

-ahora,¿cómo conseguiremos el amor verdadero?-

-bueno,aquí dice que el amor verdadero debe besarse en frente del amor falso para así romper el echizo-

-que complicado,¿porqué no puso algo más fácil como…viajar por el Amazonas,atravesar la ciudad perdida de Atlantis,escalar el monte Everest y luchar con cocodrilos para encontrar la cura?

Pregunta Carrie cruzada de brazos.

-¡al parque!-

Grita Kim saliendo del garaje mientras era seguida por sus amigos.

* * *

Se ve a Corey sentado en el pasto pero luego ve a Carrie y a los demás corriendo hacia el,el se alegra y se levanta.

-mi hermosa princesa de hielo,¿ya te decidiste?-

-claro que si mi…ugh…ángel endemoniado-

Dice ella con algo de asco al decir el apodo que le dijeron sus amigos,ellos le levantan el pulgar en seña de que lo dijo bien,era demasiado cursi para ella,Kim pone una mano en el hombro de Carrie y le empieza a susurrar algo.

-¿y cuál es la respuesta?-

-es…esta-

Carrie toma a Lenny,lo pone cara a cara con la de ella y lo besa,Lenny estaba todo sonrojado y con los ojos como platos,Corey abrió los ojos de par en par pero luego un humo azul salió de sus ojos,el humo dio una forma de un corazón roto,Carrie deja de besar a Lenny mientras Corey se tomaba la cabeza algo mareado.

-dios,me siento raro,¿y qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?-

Carrie voltea la cabeza de Corey y el ve a Laney y a Kin apunto de besarse,Corey abre los ojos de par en par al igual que su boca.

-¡Noooo!-

Corey sale disparado y se pone en frente de Laney interrumpiendo el beso.

-Laney,¡no puedes salir con el!-

-¿porqué no?el es mi amor ideal-

-claro que no,yo soy,yo soy tu amor ideal-

-¡claro que no,e interrumpiste mi primero beso con Kin!,¿¡qué te ocurre!?-

-pero se suponía que tu ibas a tener tu primer beso conmigo,con mis labios-

Corey toma a Laney de los hombros y la besa,Kin abrió los ojos como platos y un humo azul salió de sus ojos tomando forma de un corazón roto.

Corey se separa y mira fijamente a Laney,ella también lo mira pero luego le da una cachetada.

-¿¡qué te pasa!?,¡primero arruinas mi primero beso y segundo,haces que te bese!-

-pero…-

-Uy,mi error,olvide algo-

Dice Kim rascandose la nuca,el va hacia Kin y lo besa en el cachete,Laney se da cuenta de eso y un humo azul se desprende de sus ojos tomando forma de corazón roto.

-ugh,mi cabeza duele-

-¡Laney!,¿volviste a ser tu?-

Corey la abraza.

-si,¿porqué?-ella mira a su alrededor y ve a los NewMans ahí parados,y luego ve a Kin sentado con ella en un picnic-¿y qué hago en un picnic con Kin?-

-oh,resulta que tomaron un poco de veneno de amor y resulta que ustedes estaban muy empalagosos diciendose cursilerías y apodos de bebe como osito lindo y corazoncito de chocolate-

Les explica Connie.

-¿osito lindo?-

Pregunta Laney asqueada

-¿corazoncito de chocolate?-

Pregunta Kin asqueado,ambos se miran y luego cubren sus bocas y corren hacia el basurero que estaba al lado de ellos y empiezan a vomitar.

-no puedo creer que les sucediera eso-

Dice Corey

-si hablando de eso,tu estabas muy empalagoso también con Carrie-

Dice Connie

-¿¡qué!?-

-si,me decías que mi cabello y ojos azules se reflejaban en la luz de la luna y que era una bella princesa,la verdad,te viste muy cursi haciendo eso-

-¿me permiten un momento?-

Corey se estaba poniendo verde y luego corre hacia el bote de basura donde estaban Kin y Laney y empieza a vomitar también.

Ya después de que los tres terminaran de vomitar regresan con los 4.

-¿y Kon a dónde fue?-

Pregunta Kin

-oh,el esta cumpliendo todos los caprichos de Trina-

Dice Carrie.

-sólo hay que encontrar al amor verdadero de Trina-

Dice Kim

-eso será demasiado difícil,¿pero no podemos encontrar al amor verdadero de Kon?-

Dice/pregunta Corey rascandose la cabeza.

-puede-

-¡a la casa Beff!-

Grita Corey y todos salen corriendo.

-esperen,primero hay que encontrar el amor de Kon-

Los detiene Laney

-bueno…¡a la casa West!-

Grita Corey y los 3 corren a la dirección contraria.

* * *

Kon estaba pintando las uñas de trina mientras le daba de comer uvas verdes.

Trina estaba a punto de comer una uva hasta que Corey abre la puerta de un portazo.

Mina,Trina y Kon voltean rápidamente.

-perdón-

Corey sale y cierra la puerta,luego se oyen que tocan,el abre la puerta lentamente mientras acaba la cabeza.

-¿se puede?-Corey abre la puerta y entra junto a los demás-¡el ya no cumplirá tus caprichos Trina!-

-¿porqué no?-

-porqué trajimos a su amor verdadero-

Corey muestra a una chica de pelo café atado a una cola de caballo,ojos cafés,delineador de ojos negros,sombra de ojos morados,blusa de manga larga a cuello de tortuga de color negro con el dibujo de una calavera en medio,short de mesclilla,mallas rojas con blanco,botas negras,guantes transparentes negros y uñas pintadas de morado.

-chicos,¿porqué trajeron a Clare aquí?-

Pregunta Kon

-si,¿porqué me trajeron?,es más,¿¡porqué rayos me metieron en una bolsa,no pudieron almenos decirme!?-

-no me interrumpan-dice Corey-en fin,Kon,trajimos a Clare porque ella te despertara de tu falso enamoramiento de Trina ya que ella es tu amor verdadero.

-¿pero qué no saben que ya terminamos?-

Dice/pregunta Clare

-¡no importa,bésalo!-

Corey empuja a Clare poniéndose cara a cara con Kon.

-esto es ridículo-

Clare toma a Kon de la cara y lo acercaba lentamente a sus labios pero luego voltea la cara de Kon haciendo que el bese a Trina.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos,Trina estaba roja,roja de la furia,ella separa a Kon y comienza a arder fuego.

**-¡EL-ME-BESO-EN-LA- BOCAAA!-**

Trina se pone en modo diario,al terminar de escribir ella cae en el sillón desmayada,el diario cae en las manos de Corey.

-¡lo tengo!-

-pero si no hemos conseguido una tocada-

Dice Laney

-¿qué acaba de pasar aquí?-

Pregunta Clare confundida.

-eso no importa ahora,te llevare a tu mansión en Transilvania-

Dice Kin mostrando la bolsa

-pero si estoy hospedandome en casa de mi tía aquí al lado-

-entonces,¿no hay bolsa?-

Clare suspira y se mete en la bolsa.

-no te daré propina por esto-

-¿almenos 25 centavos?-

-5-

-echo-

Kin cubre a Clare entera y sale por la puerta.

-guardare las letras para otra ocasión-

Dice Corey.

-oh podemos usarlas ahora-

Le aconseja Laney.

-Emm,no-

-¿porqué no?-

-la canción es muy…de chicas-

-déjalo esto a nosotras,habíamos conseguido una tocada hoy a las 1-

Carrie le arrebata el diario.

-disculpa Care,pero no creo que yo sea una chica-

Dice Lenny

-ya lo se,Laney,¿quieres tocar con nosotras?,sólo por hoy-

-no se…

-vamos Laney,sólo será por hoy,no nos molesta-

Dice Corey

-esta bien,hágamoslo-

* * *

Se ve a los NewMans,menos Lenny más Laney,arriba de un escenario de un restaurante.

-hola a todos,nosotros solo las NewMans y vamos a cantarles una canción,así que mejor estén con su pareja indicada porque esta canción va para aquellos enamorados-

Dice Carrie por el micrófono.

-la cuenta Connie-

-1-2-3-4-

_**[Carrie]**_

_**Sparks fly it's like electricity **_  
_**I might die, when I forget **_  
_**How to breath**_

_**You get closer and there's no **_  
_**Where in this world I'd rather be **_  
_**Time spots like everything around **_  
_**Me is frozen **_  
_**An that the nights is the thieves **_  
_**Few moments when **_  
_**You open my mine to things **_  
_**I've never seen**_

_**Cuz when I'm kissing ú **_  
_**My senses come alive **_  
_**Almost live the puzzle pice **_  
_**I´ve traying to find**_

_**Falls right in to **_  
_**Place you´re all **_  
_**That it takes my **_  
_**Doubts fade away **_  
_**When i´m kissing´u**_

_**When im kissing ´u **_  
_**It all starts making sense **_  
_**And all the question **_  
_**I´ve been asking my head **_  
_**Like are you the one should **_  
_**I really truts**_

_**How clear it becomes **_  
_**I´m kissing´u**_

_**[Laney]**_

_**Past loves they never got really far **_  
_**Walls of pictures i´ve got in my heart**_

_**And I promeise I wouldn´t do this **_  
_**Till a knew it was right for me **_  
_**But no one , no guy that I met before **_  
_**Culd make me feel so right and secure **_  
_**And have you notice I loose my focus **_  
_**And the world around me disappears**_

_**Cuz when i´m kissing ú **_  
_**My senses come alive **_  
_**Almost live the puzzle pice **_  
_**I´ve traying to find **_  
_**Falls right in to **_  
_**Place you´re all **_  
_**That it takes my **_  
_**Doubts fade away **_  
_**When i´m kissing´u**_

_**When im kissing ´u **_  
_**It all starts making sense **_  
_**And all the question **_  
_**I´ve been asking my head **_  
_**Like are you the one should **_  
_**I really truts**_

_**How clear it becomes **_  
_**I´m kissing´u**_

_**[Carrie y Laney]**_

_**I´ve never felt nothing **_  
_**Like this you´re meke me **_  
_**Open up**_

_**No point in even triyn to fight **_  
_**This it kinda feels lik it´s **_  
_**Lovee**_

_**Cuz when i´m kissing ú **_  
_**My senses come alive (come Alive)**_  
_**Almost live the puzzle pice **_  
_**I´ve traying to find **_  
_**Falls right in to **_  
_**Place you´re all **_  
_**That it takes my **_  
_**Doubts fade away **_  
_**When i´m kissing´u**_

_**When im kissing ´u **_  
_**It all starts making sense **_  
_**And all the question **_  
_**I´ve been asking my head (My head)**_  
_**Like are you the one should **_  
_**I really truts(trust)**_

_**How clear it becomes **_  
_**When I´m kissing´u**_

Al terminar la canción todos empiezan aplaudir y a silbar de la emoción.

* * *

Detrás del escenario,las chicas estaban guardando sus instrumentos hasta que los chicos llegaron.

-Hey,lo hicieron genial aya afuera-

Les dice Corey

-¿gracias?-

Agradece extrañada Carrie

-¿qué ocurre?-

-es que…es raro viniendo de ti,ya que…somos enemigos y…tu sabes-

-¿y eso que?,el punto que es lo hicieron genial-

-eso es muy amable de tu parte-

Le dice Kim.

-y debería de decir algo más,que la canción que tocaron,es perfecta para las parejas correspondidas-

Una luz lo ilumina

_-al estar con la persona que amas,y que esa persona te ame a ti también- _**El abraza a Laney y la mira al igual que ella a el**_-es lo mejor que te puede pasar,sentir la mano de esa persona con la tulla,es algo que te hace vivir,soñar con ella o el será tu alegría y al despertar te da la ilusión de verla nuevamente,saber que pronto la veras te hace vivir…te hace crecer,pero si estas con la persona incorrecta puede llegar a…a…- _**la luz se apaga**_-_¿qué puede llegar a hacer?,jamás eh estado con una persona incorrecta,es mas,jamás eh estado con una persona.-

_-si llegas a estar con la persona incorrecta…puede llegar a lastimarte_- **Carrie empieza a decir y una luz la ilumina**-_puedes confiar en el…pero puede defraudarte,aún sigo sin entender como el amor puede desaparecer,es tan extraño todo que quizás tu corazón quiera correr pero no puedes escapar,no quieres que acabe tu ilusión,luego te das lo tonta que has sido y tu corazón de siente perdido-_

La luz la deja de iluminar.

-¡chicos,esas son unas asombrosas letras!-

Dicen al unísono Laney y Lenny a los peliazules.

-¿enserió?-

Pregunta Corey

-algo triste y cursi,pero funciona-

Le dice Kin

-bueno,creo que este es el final,gracias a todos por venir y que tengan un feliz San Valentín-

Corey cierra la puerta de la cochera.

**FIN**

* * *

**siii,esta medio chafa,pero no soy buena escribiendo cosas sobre amor,mis historias son como lo que pasa en la serie,trato de hacerlo igual que en la serie pero con un toque mio,asi que, si les gusto,lo amaron,no les gusto,lo odiaron,haganmelo saber,pero n sean tan duros con migo,apenas soy nueva,no aceptare insultos oh malas palabras.**


End file.
